The Monster Within
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Swallowing, I realized that my throat hurt and I struggled to remain calm. Glancing around the room, I took in my location slowly. What I had originally thought were walls, were actually rocks, like from the canyons in the desert. Rated M...All usual Mac warnings apply: Rape and violence


**Hello! This is a Mac oneshot that just came to me this morning and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's written in first person narrative which is something I haven't ever done for Mac so I hope you like it! I haven't yet decided if this will continue or not. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and all the usual Mac warnings apply! ;)**

...

I woke up slowly, my mind increasingly becoming aware of my surroundings.

I was standing up against a wall which was weird. I had no recollection of how I had come to be there. When I tried to move my hands I quickly realized that they were bound to the wall behind me, the bonds tight and very constricting.

My head ached terribly. I briefly remembered being at a bar and drinking which probably hadn't been the best idea to begin with. There had been men, lots of men around, but I still had no recollection of leaving with any of them.

Swallowing, I realized that my throat hurt and I struggled to remain calm. Glancing around the room, I took in my location slowly. What I had originally thought were walls, were actually rocks, like from the canyons in the desert. The room was junky, lots of random things strewn about with a large table full of what looked to be tubes and beakers in the middle of the room. There were several chains hanging from the ceiling in the opposite corner of the room and the more I stared at those, the harder my heart began to pound.

The worst thing I could do right now was to freak out and I knew it. I had to get it together and figure out what in the hell was going on. I looked down at myself and realized that my clothing was torn in several places, my breasts almost spilling out of my bra. It still felt like my panties were intact and that was a good thing I thought. Maybe this was all some weird hallucination I was having or something.

Had I taken any drugs last night?

I struggled to think, but I couldn't remember. Something was wrong here because I had been drunk plenty of times and never had this much trouble remembering before. I needed to get out of here before shit went really wrong.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room and I craned my head to try and see what was going on, who was coming to me. A man entered the room a few seconds later, but I couldn't tell anything about him. He had on a pair of blue coveralls and some sort of gas mask that covered his face. I began to squirm as he turned in my direction, my mind conjuring up a thousand different things that could happen here and none of them were good in the least.

He crossed over to me, his black boots thudding softly on the dusty cave floor. Stopping in front of me, he tilted his head as if studying me and I squirmed underneath his gaze even though I couldn't see his eyes. The mask dipped down and I realized that he was staring at my body. I swallowed hard, ashamed to admit that even though I was terrified, there was a part of me that was really turned on by the whole thing.

One of his hands reached up and he cupped the breast that threatened to spill from my bra, his thumb rubbing over the nipple through the lace. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to look, afraid of what I might see...what I might _feel_. He made a noise low in his throat, midway between a grunt and some kind of growl. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see what was happening. He pulled the cups of my bra down, making my breasts spill out and my nipples instantly grew hard in the slightly damp air. He rolled one of my nipples between his fingers, the sensation sending a spark straight down to my groin. Biting my lip to keep from crying out, I tried to focus my thoughts somewhere else, anywhere but here and this moment.

Without warning, my captor pinched my nipple between his fingers hard and I instantly opened my eyes, the stinging sensation reverberating through me.  
I turned my head away from him, wanting to ask him why I was here, but my brain wouldn't form the words necessary.

Rough fingers grasped my chin and he yanked my head back towards him, my eyes flicking to the mask that gave away nothing.

"Don't turn your fucking head away from me bitch," He snapped, his voice sounding harsh and slightly muffled beneath his mask.

I had never thought gas masks to be scary in any sense of the word, but now I was starting to think a bit differently, especially since I had no idea what kind of person was underneath all of those layers. He reached into his coveralls and produced a switchblade, the clicking of the blade shooting out making me flinch. My eyes widened immediately, my gaze transfixed on the blade and what he intended to do with it.

Swallowing and licking my dry lips, I managed to croak, "If you're going to kill me, just do it. Make it quick," I pleaded.

He laughed, the cold sound sending chills down my spine. Sliding the cold steel of the knife across my belly, I sucked in a breath trying to back away from it. The tip of the blade moved down lower until it stopped at the band of my miniskirt. I felt his rough movements as he began to saw through my clothing, the ripping sounds magnified throughout the room. My skirt fell away, the denim cloth making a cloak around my ankles so that I was left in my panties, my breasts still sticking out for anyone to see. I gritted my teeth, wanting to look away, but terrified to do so at the same time.

I looked down, watching as he slid the steel of the knife over the center of my panties, the coldness seeping through to my slit. My breathing grew harsh as I tried to fight against my body that was turning against me. It was sick to be turned on at this point and I was fighting it with everything that I had. I could hear his heavy breathing inside of the mask and I itched for him to take it off, to let me see who I was at the mercy of.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief when he slipped the knife back into his pocket, but that relief was short lived when he used his fingers to jerk the lacy material of my panties aside. I shifted, wanting to pull away from him, but there was nowhere for me to go. Using his other hand he ran a finger up my slit, an animalistic noise escaping from him as he discovered how wet I was. I was ashamed at myself, but there was nothing I could do about it.

When he slid one finger inside of me, I gasped and tried to squeeze my thighs together to stop the intrusion. He used his other hand to slap me across my breasts and I whimpered, my eyes watering from the sting he induced. He began to stroke me, his movements surprisingly gentle, almost as if he were my lover and we were simply playing a game. I was weary of it all, but my body wouldn't stop responding to his strokes. He stayed stock still, his fingers doing all of the work. He quickly found the little bundle of nerves and he began to stroke it, almost as if he knew that it would kill me to cum when I was desperately trying not to. Pinching and pulling my clit with his skilled fingers, my breathing began to kick up a notch. I was desperate not to cum, not to give him the satisfaction of taking my body away from me.

When he placed one hand around my neck, decreasing my air flow I lost it. My body began to shudder and I screamed in frustration as my walls contracted around his finger.

"That's right, cum for me," He breathed, "Your body is betraying you bitch."

"Fuck you!" I spat, "You're a monster!"

He chuckled, "Monsters don't always lurk in the shadows, sometimes they hide in plain sight." The dark and husky tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

I felt a pinch in my arm and my head began to swim, dully I realized that he had drugged me with something. My vision blurred, the gas mask the last thing I saw before my world went black.

...

When I came to again, I realized that I had been moved. I was completely naked as well, not a stitch of clothing anywhere on my body. I was no longer pinned to the wall, but I was now chained to the floor on top of a dirty mattress. It appeared that I was in the same room, but I had slightly more freedom now. My chains had just enough give to allow me to roll over or sit up, but that was the extent of my allowance.

I heard movements to my right and I turned my head only to encounter my captor. He had removed the mask, but his back was to me and I still couldn't see his face. He had short, dirty blonde, hair, although little good that did me to know.

I tested the strength of the chain quietly, hoping for something to be loose, but there was nothing.

"You really think I'm fucking stupid? That shit is binding. Don't make me regret putting you there," His voice, no longer muffled by the mask drifted over to me.

His voice was rough, but smooth like honey at the same time. There was something animalistic about this man, something that called to me on a deeper level. It was terrifying that I could be in this position and be turned on at the same time.

He finally turned and I came face to face with my tormentor. His eyes stared holes in my soul, the piercing intensity of the blue making me clench my thighs together as a wave of desire coursed through me. He walked lazily in my direction, the laces on his boots undone, the zipper of his coveralls slightly unzipped. My brain began to piece together what had happened...his disheveled clothing, my lack of clothing. I glanced down at the juncture of my thighs and cried out at the dried blood that I saw there. He had violated me while I had been unconscious.

He watched me come to this conclusion, a smirk playing out across his face. I was angry, weird how out of everything that this was what set me off, but I didn't like the fact that someone had been inside of me without me knowing.

"You asshole!" I spat.

I was angry and lashing out, wanting to get see him suffer for this. I didn't know how, but I needed to get out of these binds. He only stared at me, his eyes boring holes into mine as he toed off his boots and began to unzip his coveralls. Realizing what was about to happen, I scrambled backwards as far as the chains would allow, but it wasn't far enough. It never was. Strong fingers wrapped around my ankle and he yanked me back down to him, knocking the breath from my lungs as he flipped me onto my back.

He was shirtless now, the thick muscles of his chest and shoulders catching my attention even as I tried to deny their existence. He smirked at me and waggled his tongue, making an obscene gesture that ironically made me wet. He reached inside of his unzipped jeans and pulled out his cock, pumping it several times with his hand, making it stand straight and stiff.

He kicked my legs apart and fell to his knees, forcing them to stay open with his body. I cried out as his hand smacked my pussy, the sting making my eyes water. Hooking his arms underneath my knees, he lifted my hips and plunged into me, growling into my neck. Thrusting into me relentlessly, I screamed as I felt his teeth bite into the flesh of my neck.

He hummed deep in his throat, muttering against my skin, his breath hot on my flesh, "You're making me love you."

When he tore his mouth away from my neck, I whimpered knowing that my skin would be jagged and bleeding. He smiled at me, revealing a thin layer of my blood that coated his teeth. I closed my eyes without realizing what it would cost me.

My eyes fluttered open on a gasp as I felt the tip of his blade nicking the skin below my breasts. He was glaring at me, his eyes as cold as ice, yet hot as fire all at once.

"Keep your fucking eyes open and don't you dare cum until I tell you to, you fucking cunt."

I nodded, afraid of what might happen if I didn't succumb to his will. He slid his hand up between my breasts, latching onto my neck firmly and decreasing my air supply. He began a short, fast, rhythm, his thrusts punishing and brutal. The metal of the cuffs cut into my wrists leaving angry red welts as he jerked into me. He growled, spilling himself inside of me with one last thrust, his cum coating my thighs as it leaked from my slit.

He pulled out of me quickly, dragging a finger through the blood and cum mixture that coated me. I watched in horror as he stuck his finger into his mouth, sucking the fluids off of it. He stuffed his cock back inside of his pants and shoved his feet into his boots, leaving off the coveralls for now. I watched him turn back to his table and begin messing around with several liquids there.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with? I know you're not going to let me leave here alive," I said hoarsely.

He paused, but didn't turn around to face me again.

"This is your new home bitch so get used to it. I'm going to do some very bad things to you."

There was something dark, something evil inside of this man and I was terrified that I had only just begun to see a glimpse of it.

...


End file.
